1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breather device for a hand-held type four-cycle engine that is used as a power source mainly for trimmers and chain saws.
1. Description of the Related Art
The breather device of an engine separates oil from a blow-by gas that has leaked from a combustion chamber into a crankcase chamber and returns the extracted oil to a oil reservoir chamber and at the same time feeds the gas to an intake system or releases it into the atmosphere. In the conventional breather device, when the engine is used in an inverted position, the oil separated from the blow-by gas in a gas-liquid separation chamber does not return to the oil reservoir chamber swiftly and may instead mix with the blow-by gas and get discharged into a breather passage.